


Mondainai

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, First Kiss, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sentía tan vacuo y tan agradecido a la vez que buscó "algo" para darle a aquel que sin pedir nada a cambio le había dado no sólo un lugar donde habitar, sino una razón para vivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondainai

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic yaoi de mi propia serie.
> 
> Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _El título se puede traducir a: "No hay problema". Y la razón de haberlo escogido es porque tanto Chaddo como Nova lo dicen, cual si fuera su muletilla._

Él había nacido para _servir_.

Una causa, un motivo. No era más que eso.

Comprendió enseguida la razón de su existencia; algo que los humanos pasan toda su vida tratando de saberlo, y muchos mueren sin haberlo conseguido.

Él era un alma creada, moldeada... modificada. Su fin: detectar a unos seres que, al igual que su esencia, no eran humanos.

Humanos. Aún no lograba comprenderlos del todo pese a caminar entre ellos como uno más. Sin un dueño real; errante, perdido. Encontró, para ironía suya, un sentido a su vida gracias a un humano.

Al principio experimentó sentimientos desconocidos que lograban desconcertarlo y aterrarlo. Incomodidad, vergüenza; pues nunca quiso ser un estorbo ni mucho menos una carga para el moreno.

Poco a poco, con el correr de los días, ese ser llamado Nova, logró acostumbrarse al lugar que habitaba. Aprendió a querer cada blanca pared, cada azulejo, cada zócalo, cada recoveco. Aun sabiendo que no era su casa, ni que nunca la sería, porque un alma modificada no es más que un objeto, una materia, parte del engranaje de ese mundo regido por Shinigamis, Hollows, Arrancars, Vizards. ¿Para qué o por qué necesitaría una casa, si no había un lugar en el mundo para él?

Poco a poco, con el correr de los días, Nova se acostumbró a la silenciosa presencia del coloso, aprendió a querer cada escueta palabra que surgía de esos gruesos labios.

Chaddo no era un sujeto dado a la plática; eso consoló enormemente al pelirrojo pues ¿de qué podría hablar? ¿Qué cosas podría contar un alma creada? Si su vida había empezado apenas —y lo comprendió mucho después— el día que su verdadero creador sentenció, como amo y verdugo de su vasallo, que iría a hacerle compañía al humano.

Nova hablaba menos que el grandote, pues es mejor callar cuando no se tiene nada por decir. Aunque, paso a paso, algunas frases se colaban caprichosas en su garganta, cosquilleándolo. Por momentos sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de gritar muchas cosas, pero silenciaba porque no sabía cómo y cuándo decirlas.

Esa extraña sensación pronto se tornó en una agobiante sensación. Peor era verlo a Sado con su templanza de siempre, el gesto neutro en el rostro y la bondad en cada acto.

¿Por qué había aceptado llevar consigo una pobre alma desdichada que nada podía hacer por él más que detectar Bounds, actualmente extintos?

¿Por qué no lo echaba, no le exigía cumplir con labores o al menos enojarse o alterarse por su constante presencia?

Su destino, entonces, sería ser un peluche. Un adorno, una figura decorativa en ese pequeño departamento.

Una sola vez hablaron del tema. Una vez, y si a "eso" se le podían llamar conversación. Yasutora dejó bien en claro que su existencia no era una molestia para él y que le agradaba tener compañía.

Ante ese repertorio Nova no pudo más que sentirse fatal. Si por lo menos le hubiera dicho que sí, efectivamente ya estaba cansado de tenerlo en su casa, que era hora de que se buscara algo para hacer. Pero no, acaso ¿Chaddo simplemente esperaba a que el otro desapareciera como por arte de magia, como su nombre lo indicaba?

Nova, estrella temporaria.

Para Yasutora, sin dudas, era una pequeña luz que titilaba, fuerte, intensamente, iluminando su día a día. Pero no deseaba su extinción.

En éste mar de sensaciones ambiguas —efímeras algunas, eternas otras— el pelirrojo estudió detenidamente la vida de los humanos, y luego de meditarlo durante mucho tiempo llegó a una escalofriante revelación: Estaba triste.

Bien, siguiente paso: ¿Qué hacer para dejar de sentirse así?

Pensó en la causa, en la fuente de ese malestar y sin mucho esfuerzo lo comprendió: Se sentía inútil, vacuo, innecesario.

Por eso un día tomó una determinante decisión: que haría algo por Chaddo, lo que fuera, pero lo haría únicamente por y para él.

Al seguir observando a los humanos entendió cómo estos comunicaban sus sentimientos, sean de gratitud, amor u odio.

Una mañana de otoño, extremadamente fría, Nova se levantó del tatami aún cuando la luna bañaba con su luz el pequeño cuarto. Vio la gran figura del moreno ocupando la cama a lo largo, roncando sutilmente con la boca entreabierta, exhausto por las recientes luchas en coyuntura con la actividad diaria de un estudiante. Desvió la mirada, que se había perdido en el enmarañado cabello del otro y se puso de pie, caminando con suma cautela hasta la cocina.

Cerró la puerta con más cuidado, prendió la luz y se mantuvo por unos segundos estático, como analizando mejor lo que pensaba hacer.

Nadie nace sabiendo, pero al menos con la experiencia que otorga el tiempo uno aprende. El pelirrojo sabía que lo que no tenía era tiempo para aprender, así que comenzó poniendo manos a la obra. Había estado leyendo desde antes unos cuantos libros sobre el tema y en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber sacado fotocopia o al menos tomar nota.

La mañana sorprendió a Yasutora mucho antes de que sonara el despertador avisando del comienzo de un nuevo y extenuante día. El ruido proveniente de la cocina le llamó poderosamente la atención, pero comprendió enseguida que se trataba de Nova al no verlo acostado en su lugar.

Demasiado ruido. _Extraños_ ruidos, mejor es decir. Sado enarcó las cejas, todavía somnoliento, intentando adivinar en qué nuevo emprendimiento se encontraba el pelirrojo. Se puso de pie, divisó el uniforme escolar sobre la silla —donde siempre lo dejaba— y lo tomó, rumbo al baño.

Mientras se preparaba notó que los incesantes ruidos provenientes de la cocina habían cesado abruptamente. En ese punto sentía más curiosidad. Ya listo, fue al lugar no sólo para desayunar, ni para comprender la razón de tanto bullicio, sino para descubrir esa zona del departamento sumida en el caos absoluto.

Ollas tiradas, algunas alevosamente apoyadas en el suelo. Manchas de diferente tipo y color, algo que creyó era wasabi sobre la mesada; un huevo roto en la puerta de la heladera, abierta de par en par; la manteca olvidada y semi derretida; un liquido marrón que chorreaba del horno, dando a parar sobre el piso. Y harina, mucha harina, por donde fuera que uno mirase.

Nova en el medio, con un cucharón en la mano, los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro semi oculto hasta la nariz. Hubiera dicho algo, un: "enseguida limpio", "no es lo que parece", "perdón", pero la voz no le surgió por más que lo intentó. Así que, trémulo, dejó el cucharón sobre la mesada y tomó torpemente una pequeña caja.

Chaddo lo observaba, lejos de mostrar algún atisbo de enojo, más bien con sorpresa. Vio como el alma modificada caminaba hacia él sosteniendo entre los guantes esa caja manchada de comida.

Se la ofreció, como quien le ofrece tributo a los dioses.

En ese momento Yasutora hubiera preguntado, conmovido, "¿es para mí?", pero al igual que Nova, las palabras no quisieron salir de su boca, sólo su mano actuó moviéndose lentamente para rozar con un dedo la superficie grumosa de aquello que —intuyó— era lo que el pelirrojo había estado cocinándole durante toda la noche mientras dormía, y para que se lo llevara como almuerzo a la escuela.

El rostro del gigante buscó en vano esconder esa mueca de profundo asco, pero, fuese lo que fuese que el otro había cocinado, sabía mucho peor que algo rancio, muerto hace años y enmohecido.

La cara de Nova también varió al ver esta expresión, por eso Sado se vio obligado a hablar.

—No hay problema. —Y se hubiera reído, de no ser por la congoja de su compañero, que ahora se miraba las manos temblorosas para luego reparar en todo ese acabose que él mismo había creado.

—Lo siento... yo... —Se expresó el pelirrojo con suma desesperación aunque su voz denotara lo contrario.

—No hay problema —reiteró Yasutora, para luego aclarar algo que ya había sido "conversado" con anterioridad—: lo sabes... no tienes que hacer nada por mí.

En ese momento una lágrima descendió la mejilla de quien, a semejanza, había sido creado como Pinocho. Y al igual que Pinocho, que no era un niño de verdad, no sabía lo que era llorar, amar, sufrir.

Sado se sintió perturbado por ese repentino e inesperado reaccionar del otro. Sin poder decir nada y sin saber qué hacer, su instinto le gritó que debía borrar de alguna forma, sea cual fuese, esa lágrima. ¡inmediatamente! Porque le estaba carcomiendo el espíritu verlo a Nova así. El mentado sujeto sintió la mano del moreno sobre la mejilla, secandóle el rostro humedecido y luego, para su dolor, vio cómo se alejaba.

Un silencio aterrador e incómodo sobrevino, hasta que Yasutora lo quebró.

—Me iré a la escuela.

Nova asintió una vez con firmeza, para más tarde señalar la cocina y susurrar.

—Limpiaré antes de que regreses.

Sin más Sado partió rumbo al instituto a la vez que el alma modificada limpiaba todo rastro de suciedad de una manera rayana lo obsesivo.

Pero no, no se daría por vencido. Con sólo limpiar la casa no bastaba, que dicho sea de paso el ambiente reducido no daba trabajo mantenerlo ordenado en lo absoluto. Tampoco bastaba con aprender a cocinar. Chaddo le había dado no sólo un lugar para vivir o una razón para hacerlo, sino aun más importante: su confianza, su amistad y su bondad.

Él tenía que darle algo igualmente de magnifico o más, si era posible.

Nuevamente se encontró estudiando a los humanos, salió a caminar como solían hacer ellos cuando buscaban reflexionar y para cuando llegó la hora de volver —antes de que Chaddo regresase de sus clases— ya supo qué era lo que podía darle.

Yasutora lo notó extraño, de por sí que lo mirase de esa forma, que no le incomodaba más bien despertaba su honda curiosidad, sumado al notable nerviosismo, le daba lugar a creer que algo había pasado, o iba a pasar.

Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y observó la cocina, reluciente, mucho mejor que antes del "Apocalípsis" que le tocó en suerte presenciar esa mañana. Nova se paseaba detrás de él, acompañándolo cuando fue a la alacena en busca de una vaso y más tarde a la nevera en busca de jugo.

La situación se tornó insostenible. Chaddo lo enfrentó y con la mirada, solamente, le preguntó qué le pasaba. En respuesta el pelirrojo se despojó delicadamente de la capucha del gorro, ante el asombro del gigante quien recién comenzaba a comprender la importancia de ese gesto. Gesto que en otro contexto hubiera sido erótico: el escuchar el tenue sonido de un cierre abriéndose para mostrar algo que no suele verse.

Así era en parte, pues Nova jamás había mostrado su rostro más que a su creador, quien lo había moldeado a su antojo. Si era bello, o no, si tenía dientes o no, o si su pera era deforme o curvilínea, eran detalles insignificantes en ese momento para el moreno, sobre todo cuando sintió esos suaves labios acariciando los suyos, robándole el primer beso.

El primer beso de los dos, desde ya. Y Nova le hubiera dado mucho más en ese momento si tan sólo Sado hubiese abierto la boca para exigirle y no para recibir su lengua. Había cuestiones que el pelirrojo no tuvo en cuenta en toda su inocencia: Si Chaddo quería ser besado por él. Si quería que su primer beso fuera con él. En su acto simplemente buscó darle al otro "algo", algo importante de sí mismo. Mostrarle "eso" que nunca, jamás, se lo había enseñado a otra persona; intimo, personal, auténtico y único.

A fin de cuentas así se comportaban los humanos.

Esa alma modificada comenzaba a comprenderlos un poco mejor.

Con el tiempo Yasutora se encargó de enseñarle el resto en la cama, sin palabras y con actos.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Para los japoneses es muy importante el "obento". No solo el hecho de que alguien cocine para ellos, sino también el compartir una comida. Las esposas (en la actualidad no tanto) tenían la obligación de hacerles el almuerzo / cena -lo que fuese- a sus maridos sin importar nada más. Podían estar muriéndose, pero jamás olvidaban cocinarles. Era una ofensa muy grande para el marido si su mujer no le cocinaba.
> 
> Para los jóvenes actuales, compartir una comida o cocinarle a alguien (no siempre, ojo) es una manera de demostrarle al otro que le gusta, agrada, le tiene ganas (díganlo cómo prefieran).
> 
> El beso también es muy importante para ellos. El primer beso es algo muy simbólico y le dan mucha importancia, a veces más que a la tan temida primera vez (en cuanto a lo sexual se refiere) No... No andan dando besos por ahí como nosotros los occidentales (o los europeos) y presupone (cuando uno lo da) algo muy erótico y explicito. Si lo piensan bien, hay mucho de sexual en eso de meterle la lengua a alguien o que te metan la lengua xD ¡Ja, ja, ja! -Dita gráfica-.
> 
> Eso es todo, me fue menester explicar estos puntos para que vean la importancia del gesto de Nova.


End file.
